


Welcome To Your New Highschool

by JaclynTheDinosaur



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: And Every Other Hunger Games Ship, Comment And Leave Kudos, Don't Judge, F/M, Hunger Games Highschool, I Just Saw Mockingjay Part 2 and I'm Dead, I Ship Everlark, I Sobbed While My Boyfriend Laughed At Me, Love you guys!, My First Hunger Games Fanfic, So I'm Going To Write This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynTheDinosaur/pseuds/JaclynTheDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen, just adopted by Haymitch and Effie Abernathy after her parents and sister died in a fire, is now living with her new parents and going to a new school. How will she get used to the new clique system? Will she make friends? Enemies? Both? Neither? Don't like, don't read. OOC/AU Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day At Your New School

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hunger Games story, I just really like the whole high school idea with Katniss living with Haymitch and Effie. I hope you guys like it! Love you!

 

    _Katniss woke up to feeling like she was suffocating. Smoke flooded her room, the smell of burning wood filling her nose. She got out of bed and ran to her window, lights outside flashing red and blue. She heard a cracking sound, then she blacked out._

Katniss' alarm going off woke up her up Monday. She sat up, running her finger through her hair, getting dressed and then going to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, she was met by Effie and Haymitch. 

    "Good morning princess. Sleep well?" Haymitch asks her. Katniss doesn't respond, sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

    "You ready for your first day of school?" Effie asks, setting eggs in front of her. Katniss shakes her head, pushing the plate away and getting her bag.

    Haymitch sighed, "Look, I get you're still getting used to being in a new home with a new family, but you're going to have to talk sometime." Katniss glared at him, "I'm leaving." She says walking out the door.

    Effie looked at Haymitch, giving him a sympathetic look. Haymitch just shook his head and sighed.

    ****

    Katniss walked into the office of the school, examining the place. 

    "Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked her. "Yes, I'm a new student, Katniss Everdeen." The lady nodded, handing her the schedule. "I will send someone up to show you around." Katniss nodded and sat on one of the benches.

  A few minutes later, a girl with blonde hair showed up. The girl smiled, offering a hand to Katniss. 

    "I'm Madge Undersee, I'll be showing you around. Let's see your schedule." Madge takes the schedule, studying it. "We have first, second, lunch, fifth, and sixth together." Katniss nodded. "Lets introduce you to your teachers."

    They walked into one of the class rooms that had "Reading Language Arts" on the door. When they walked in, all eyes were on Katniss. Katniss tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, but a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair had caught her attention. He was looking straight at her, he saw her looking back and gave her a small smile. She looked at the floor.

     "Ahh! You must be Katniss! I'm Mrs. Gayton, I'll be your reading and homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Okay class! Meet Katniss Everdeen, she's a new student from..."

     "I'm from Indiana..." Katniss said, not looking at the class. "More like Catpiss... I hear girls from Indiana like to sell their bodies. You look like a slut that gets with every guy in town!" Spoke a girl with green eyes and blonde hair. Almost all of the class laughed, the boy with blue eyes didn't though.

     "Glimmer! Principals Office! Right Now!" Mrs. Gayton yelled. Glimmer smirked, "Bye bye slut!" 

    Katniss rolls her eyes and sighs. She goes to her seat and sits down, avoiding looking at anyone. "

    "I'm very sorry Katniss about Glimmer's sudden outburst, she will be punished." The teacher says, going back to the board.

    Katniss zoned out when the teacher started the lesson. She noticed the blonde boy had been staring at her for quite a while. There was just something about him...

    ****

    A few hours later, it was time for lunch. Madge invited Katniss to sit with her and her friends, and Katniss didn't know how to say no. 

    Katniss and Madge walked into the lunchroom, getting her lunch and then following Madge to her table. "Guys, this is Katniss. Katniss, this is Gale, Clove, Cato, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Thresh, Foxface, and Peeta."

    Peeta. That's the boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes. He waved at her, offering a sincere smile. She gave a slight one back. 

   "Who are they?" Katniss asked as a group with maybe five people walked by, including Glimmer. Clove rolled her eyes, "That's the, what we would call the Careers. Glimmer is their 'leader', then there is her boyfriend, Marvel, Delly, Cashmere, and Gloss."

    "What's so great about them?" Katniss asked. "Their parents are rich and crap. They think just because their parents give them money all the time, they can do whatever they want!" Johanna said. 

    Katniss saw Glimmer smirking at her and knew that this meant she was in for a lot of drama. Welcome to your new high school!

    


	2. Chapter 2

 

    Katniss was just getting home from her first day of school. She knew that once she opened the door, she'd be hounded with questions about her day.

    "Katniss! Dear, how was your first day? Did you make any new friends? Were all of the kids nice to you? Does anyone.. know?" Effie bombarded her with questions. Katniss knew what the last one meant. 

    "It was fine, Effie. Also, no. No one knows." Katniss replied. Nobody knows Katniss was adopted. If it was 10 years ago, there would be no problem with people knowing. But now, it's like, if you get adopted by someone, people think one of two things. You're so awful that you're parents didn't want you or they died in some tragic accident so everyone has to feel bad for you, making you a selfish brat. Which none of the following are true at all!   **(No offense to people that have been adopted, you're actually amazing!)** **  
**

"Hey Sweetheart, glad to see you survived your first day in hell." Haymitch announces, walking into the room with a half full/half empty bottle of whiskey in hand.

    "Yeah, it was awful. I'm pretty sure everyone there is a demon in disguise. Can't wait for you to send me back tomorrow!" Katniss responds, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

    Katniss walks into her room to see a small box on her bed. Curiously, she opens it to find an IPhone 5s, well that's what she thinks it is considering there was a label on the box.

    "What's this?" Katniss asks Effie and Haymitch as she reenters the kitchen, phone in hand. 

    "Well, we figured since you don't have one and a lot of other kids do, we should get you one! Also, it's a good way to get in contact with us." Effie explains. 

    "You guys didn't have to do this... I'm not that important..." Effie looked at Haymitch with a sad look.

    "Yes you are. To us you are. We know you've been through a lot, but we love you. You need to understand that we're always going to be here for you. Even if you don't want to talk, we're here. Okay?" Effie exclaimed, putting her hand on Katniss' shoulder. Katniss nodded, going back into her room. 

    **** 

    It was her second day, Effie had just dropped her off, and she wasn't looking forward to going inside. 

    Katniss walked into her homeroom and sat in her usual seat. She sat in the back by the window, away from everyone. Right now, there was no one else in the back. The Careers were in the front, laughing at God knows what. Then everyone else was towards the middle. 

    Peeta, the boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes, was walking towards her. Oh Lord, what had she done this time?

    "Hey, Katniss right?" Peeta asked her. Katniss nodded. "I noticed you were alone back here. I thought I should come over and say hi... So hi." 

    "You know, you don't have to talk to me right? The Careers like you. Talking to me isn't going to help your case..." Katniss sighed.

    "Katniss... I don't care about some popular kids that no ones going to remember in five years. I'm not talking to you because I have to, I'm talking to you because I want to." Peeta explains, putting a hand on her knee.

    "You actually want to be my friend... Real or not real?" Katniss asks, looking him straight in the eyes.

    "What?" Peeta asks with a confused look.

    "You want to be my friend. Real or not real?" Katniss repeats.

    "Real, Katniss." Katniss looked at Peeta, a small grin spreading across her face

    "Okay class! Let's get started on today's lesson!" The teacher spoke, getting Katniss and Peeta's attention. Peeta gives her a smile and then goes to his seat. Katniss, when she thinks Peeta isn't looking, which he really is, puts her head in her hands, does a silent scream, then goes back to her emotionless face. Peeta just laughs a little bit.

    ***

    Katniss walked down the hall, trying to find her newest class. The school didn't have her connections classes ready, so this will be her first time in her classes. Art and then gym.

    Katniss entered the art room, not seeing anyone she recognized. She sat at a table by herself, not wanting to talk to anyone she didn't know.

    All of a sudden, the door slammed open, Peeta running in about five minutes late.

    "Peeta Mellark! What's your excuse this time?" The teacher asks him. "Coach needed to talk to me about practice today." Peeta explains.

    "I'll go with it this time... Go sit at that table in the back, with our new girl." Peeta turns around, looks at Katniss, and smiles.

    "Well, I guess you're stuck with me now." Peeta smiles.

    "You said coach wanted you. What do you do?" Katniss asked him.

    "Oh, I play quarterback for the school's football team." Peeta tells her. Katniss nods.

    "I don't really do anything... I dabble in a few musical things, but that's all..." Katniss says.

    "Well, I'd love to hear you sometime." Peeta smiles. Katniss gives a small smile back, "I'm sure you would."


End file.
